The story of Lizzy and Noah
by The Vampiress-1918
Summary: Lizzy is Bells cousin, she thinks. Noah is Edwards brother from 1900s. Lizzy and Noah were lovers until a tragic night, she was killed and he was changed. Lizzy is reborn and doesnt remember a thing and Noah falls for her. Can their love reunite the past
1. About Elizabeth

About Me

My name is Elizabeth Nicole Swan. Yes i am a Swan. My father, Greg Swan cheif of police in a little town at the tip of Oregon and Charlie

Swans brother. My father was a good man, he raised me by himself, when my mother died having me. He raised me to have a normal life

which i really dont have a normal life. See since i was 15 years old i've been having nightmares of vampires, of a past life i didnt know

about and at sometimes i can read minds. I cant control it well yet. I am 17 now and a junor in high school. My father was killed on the job

two weeks ago and now im gonna go live with uncle Charlie for a bit until i graduate. I went to a prep school back in Oregon. It was

nothing fancy but my dad wanted the best for me. Forks is going to be a big change for me but ill make the best of it. Maybe i will look the

part since its alot cloudier out there than here. I dont take after my dads side at all except the clumsiness i look more like my mother. She

was beautiful. Lets see im on the short side 5ft 4in, im very tiny but not too tiny,im pale white but not too pale, i have dirty blonde hair( its

a little past my shoulders, its layered, and i have slanted bangs) And garish-blue eyes. Im a straight honnor roll student thanks to my

dad,and im out going at times but i get really shy around new people. Let me tell you when i go to school im really going to be shy. I just

hope everything goes well....

* * *

Please Review!!! Remember this is my first fan fiction!!!!!

Peace,Love,&Twilight!!


	2. Moving to Forks

Moving into Forks!

Im driving in my car on the way to uncle Charlies and i feel more at home now even though i havent been here since our last family get to

gether when i was 14. I look at the sign coming up "Welcome to Forks" looks like im here. I pull up to the dirt driveway and uncle Charlie

and bella are out there waiting for me. I got out of my black Mustang GT, my dad got it for my 15th birthday its a bit over the top but i love

it anyway. Sadness grew over me when i thought about him not being here. Bella ran up to me and tackle-hugged me. "Lizzy i missed

you!!" she said. Lizzy is my childish nick name they gave me when i was little. "I missed u too Bells." I told her. Its been awhile since i

used that name. She made me feel welcomed. I needed that. Uncle charlie grabbed my bags and i protested. "Uncle Charlie! I can get

those! You've done so much already!" but he didnt listen. "Lizzy your my other little girl and my guest im not doing that." He said. "Okay" I

groned defeted.

Bella showed me the house there was the first floor which had the living room, Kitchen, laundery room and Charlies room. Upstaires had

Bellas room and the guest room which was now my room. "Here is your room" Bella informed me. The room was really pretty and a little

bigger than my old room. The walls were colored a light purple with cream colored carpets. They already had my furnature in the room. My

bed was next to the door which faced the the big window that had a purple window seat cuishon. My black furnature fit perfect. My desk

was next to the window with my book shelf right next to it. On the farest wall was my dresser and mirror and i had my own bathroom.

Bella helped me unpack everything and put it in places. After we were done she left me alone to settle in. I grabbed the picture of my dad

and me and cried.

When it was dinner time i came down and i realized Bella was cooking and i was scared. When we were little she was the worst cook ever

but i guess ill be brave tonight. We had chili and it was amazing i felt bad that i assumed that dinner would be bad. After dinner i went

upstairs and took a shower and dressed in my pretty Vickys Pjs and pulled out my copy of Pride and Predjuce. Oh did i love that book!

someone knocked on my door when i was getting to where Mr. Darcy was asking Elizabeth to marry him. "Yes?" i called. "Could i come in"

asked Balla on the other side of the door. "Yeah you can cuz" i laughed. She laughed too rarley did i call her that, she was more like my

sister at heart. "I just wanted to see what you was up to" She looked down to see my worn out copy of Pride and Predjuce. "Oh! I love

that book! I was just reading mine!" She laughed. "Wow we still think alike!!" i laughed harder. "Well im getting up around 7 tomorrow to

get ready for school, do you want me to wake you up?" she asked. "No. Im getting up around 6. Its kinda my morning rutine. thanks

though" i told her. "Welcome. Well im going to sleep, night" She said. I nodded and she shut the door.

* * *

Dream:

"Awe are you scared we'll hurt you my lady?" the tall man asked. "No, I just think you creatures are sick and twisted." The girl replyed. Her

heart pounding in her chest. _I've got to keep noah safe no matter what_. She thought. Everything went so fast she was fighting them then

one blow to the back she was impaled into a large piece of tree . _Noah!!! My noah im sorry i failed you! _She thought. The man she knew as

Noan was on the ground kneeling next to her. "Dont leave me! Dont you dare think of letting go! You mean too much to me my love

please dont go! I need you!" He sobbed. She pressed a weak hand to his cheek. "Noah my love i am so sorry. I love you with everything i

have. I will always be yours." She told him. Tears running down her cheek. She took a tiny ring off her finger "Keep this, It will remind you

of me always." She told him. "I love you. Dont go."He cried. With her last breath she chanted a spell to not let them kill her beloved Noah.

Then everything went Dark.

* * *

I jumpped up screaming. Bella burst through the door in my room and so did Charlie with his shotgun. "Lizzy whats wrong?!?!?!" They

both asked. "I had a bad dream. I am sorry i woke you." I tried to play it off. They believed me because they went back to their rooms. In

a way i felt connected to this Noah and his love.

* * *

Review!!!!!

I3Twilight


	3. The First Day

First day of school

I woke up the next morning at 6:25 to get ready it was a little later than i expected. I hurryed through my shower and blow dried and

straightened my hair. I did my make up. I put on a nice pair of light dress blue jeans that flaired a little at the ends, a white button up shirt

with the sleeves that came to my elbows and a light tan vest that showed off my breast a little, and some strappy heals. I put on my tan

over coat, grabbed my purse, laptop, and keys, and got in my car and drove to school trying to eat a breakfast bar. I parked in front of the

main building and looked around. There was really no one here, i looked at my watch it read 7:30 and school doesnt take in till 15 after 8.

"Good inm early" i said to myself still sitting in my car. I got out and went to the building the door said 'Front office.' When i walked in the

redheaded lady looked up at me "May i help you, young lady?" she asked me sweetly."Yes 'mam" i said just as nice "Im Elizabeth Swan" I

informed her. I was half expecting that she would say something about my dad but she didnt which was better for me. "Oh yes, Miss

Elizabeth. We've been expecting you." she told me being friendly. " have your schedule right here. Let me just get it out." she told me.

She went to a pile of papers and pulled out two sheets. She walked back over to me and handed them to me. "One is your schedule and

the other is the map of the school. "Thanks." i said as i walked out of the tiny ofice. I stepped outside and te parking lot was almost filled

up. I got in my car found my parking space and tried to cross the parking lot when a sliver volvo almost ran over me! "JERK!" i yalled out.

What the nerve of that guy! I ran to my first class which was English. I was only a minute late thank God! I walked to the teachers desk

and handed him my slip. Every guy in this room was stairing. I could hear some thoughts and i really didnt want to they were nasty!

The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Mason. "Everyone this is our new student Elizabeth Swan." he informed them "I want you all to

make her feel welcomed. Stand up one bt one and tell Miss Elizabeth your names." he said. They stood up one by one and told me their

names. "Im Isabella Swan." Bella said "but you should know that since you are my cousin" She laughed. "Hey Bells" I replyed. Thank God

Bells is in here! "Im Mike Newton" said one boy. that stuck with me. That must be the guy thats all over bella she told me about. He was

pretty cute. Mr. Mason sent me to the back of the class to the seat next to Bella. "Hey!" she said excited. "Hey." i laughed.

The rest of my classes went by in a blur. I had English, Bio 2, Trig, Art, Wold History, lunch, Music, and Spanish 2. I walked with bella to

lunch. I made friends with her friends Jessica and Angela. Mike kept by my side and i think that made Bells happy he wasnt bothering her

anymore. I got a coke and sat down. I wasnt that hungry plus my stomach was doing backflips. I am so nervous and i dont even know

why! The bell rang and i tried to walk quickly to class. I ran into someone and my books went everywhere. "Im so sorry!" i said. "Its okay.

Its my fault anyway. I should have watched where i was going." he told me. I looked up to see a beautiful boy. I was stuned. He looked

about 17, dirty blonde hair, topaz eyes, he was about 5 ft 8in, and a little muscular. He looked into my eyes "Hello, my name is---" He tried

to say but i grabbed my head and i couldnt here. So many voices! I ran out of the room in tears. I went to see the rest of my teachers

early and told them i was sick and i was going home early. They signed my slip and i brought it to the office and got in my car and went

home.

* * *

Review please!!!!!!

Hope you like it!!!!


	4. The dream

The Dream

I got home and did my homework and cooked so Bella wouldnt have to. We ate dinner and i went up to my room, took a shower and got

in my sweats and a tank top. i went to sleep that night early.

* * *

Dream:

Its 1917 and im watching a ball it looks like. Im hearing her thoughts again.

_"This is so exciting! I have always wanted to go to the 100 year ball since i was little and now im here with the love of my life, my Noah." _they

walked outside to get some air and get away from all the dancing. "Lets walk around the inside of the place." said Noah. "Okay. Its so

beautiful." She told him. "You know whats more beautiful than it?" he asked sweetly. "No, what is?" She giggled. He turned her to look in

a mirror "You My dear Lizzy." He told her. I looked at the girl in the mirror it was me! But how?!?!?! "Noah, i have to tell you something i

cant take not telling you." she said "But you must promise not to tell anyone even your brother Edward."

"Anything for you my love." he told her. _"Here goes nothing"_ She tought sadly. "I am a witch. I am the last of my kind." she said and she

explained how the vampires were her enemy and everything else. He kissed her deeply "Nothing will ever chang how i feel about you my

dear Elizabeth."

"I love you Noah Vance Mason" she told him. "And i love you Elizabeth Nicole Swan" he told her

* * *

I woke up confused and looked at the clock 2:00 in the morning. That Noah looked like the guy i ran into in the lunch room and the girl she

was.... well she was me! How is this possible? Do i really have a past life? And this Noah? Was he my love? I will talk to him tomorrow and

see if he really looks like this noah. I went back to sleep and didnt have another dream that night.

* * *

Review!!!!!!


	5. The Vision

The Vision

I woke up got dressed you know my normal rutine. I got in my car and drove to school, parked in my usual spot and started to walk to the

school when that same sliver volvo almost ran me over again! This is just annoying! I walked up to that car and stared yellin, i didnt care

who was in it i was pissed! "How dare you! Are you trying to run me over?!" I yelled. The boy turned around and my heart slightly sped

up. "I am so sorry." He said "Let me make it up to you somehow. My name is Edward Cullen, This is my foster brothers Emmett and Jasper,

my foster sisters Alice and Rose and finally my real brother Noah." My heart liked to pop out of my chest when he said his name. I looked

up in to his handsome eyes and i got lost. He looked like The boy from my dream! My Noah! Wait hes not mine what am i thinking? "Hello."

I said nervously. "Hello." He said as he smiled warmly. Then he and edward looked at each other. "Im sorry we must go." Edward said. I

watched then walk away, my heart sank. Why am i acting like this? I wondered as i walked to class.

I was so backed up in my bookreport that i skipped lunch to work on it before i knew it it was music. I sat in the very back wondering what

was going to happen in music today when he walked in. Every hair on my body was standing up. He walked to the back and sat by me. He

looked troubled. Mrs. Vance walked in calling the class to order. "Well thank you miss Elizabeth for joining us today. Now since the entire

class has sang in front of each other yesterday you will have to do it today." She said. I took a deep breath and walked up to the front. I

started to play on the piano and sang a song that i never knew before but some how i knew it now. Noah started to sing with me. "Well

mr. Cullen do you want to come up here and sing with her. He came and sat by me. I was so nervous i messed up and people started

laughing. "Hmm, will you look at that." Mrs Vance said "I want to see you two dance together. You have chemistry." We got up and he

touched my hands....... Everything i thought was a dream showed itself to me then it went blank....

* * *

(A/N: This is the 2nd time i wrote this but it was better the first time. My flas drive deleted my saved files =( sorry if yall dont like it)

Like it?

Love it?

Hate it?

Review!


	6. Hospital

Hospital

I gaspped for air looking around. I was in the hospital. Why? I looked around and Noah was there. "Noah!" i cried. "Elizabeth, are you

alright?" He looked worried "You stopped breathing. I didnt know what to do." He explained. He doesnt remember does he? "I thought

you died Noah." i said. He froze. "Lizzy?" He asked. "Yes, its me." i told him . He smiled widely and hugged me. "What happened? Why are

you not daed?" I asked a little weirded out. "Lizzy do you promise not to freak out?" he asked me and i promised. "Lizzy, im a vampire."

He told me. My breathing hitched and my heart rate went up. "Lizzy calm down!" he grabbed me and soothed me. "Im not like them. My

Family isnt either." He told me. "I believe you my love." i told him still not convinced about his family. He looked at me in the oddest way.

"Can i try something?" he asked He leaned down. "Hold very still." He told me. He kissed me a little and then deepend the kiss. I put my

hands around his neck and pulled him closer. He had alot of selfcontrol since he was a vampire since i had fresh blood running through my

vains. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. Someone cleared their throat and we jumpped and i blushed. I looked back

at Noah, his eyes were black. "Now Miss Elizabeth it seems like your fine. You can go." he told me. "You may call me Lizzy Dr. Cullen." I told

him shyly. I didnt like it alot when people called me Elizabeth. "Alright then Lizzy. May i have a word with my son alone, please?" He asked

me. Noah looked back at me with sad eyes. _'I dont want to leave you my love' _he thought. I mouthed 'I love you' to him. He mouthed it

back.. Then they went around the corner and left me alone.

NPOV

Elizabeth was in the hospital bed and i was right by her side i refused to leave her. She gasped looking around until she spotted me.

"Noah!" she cried. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" I said worried. She didnt act herself, well what i know of her. "You stopped breathing. I

didnt know what to do so i jumpped in the car and rushed u here." i explained. She looked at me with a confused look on her face. "I

thought you died Noah." she said. I froze. I thought quickly on how she would know this and i would figure out how to explain then i

stopped breathing when it came to my mind. "Lizzy?" i asked. "Yes, its me." she smiled. I smiled and ran to her, hugged her tightly. "What

happened? Why are you not daed?" she asked. "Lizzy do you promise not to freak out?" i asked her. She promised. "Lizzy, im a vampire."

I told her. Her breathing hitched and her heart rate went up. "Lizzy calm down!" I grabbed her and tried to sooth her."Im not like them.

My Family isnt either." i told her "I believe you my love." she told me. I dont think she was too convinced. "Can i try something?" i asked

wondering if i had the self control to do it. I leaned in. "Hold very still." i told her. I kissed her and tried my best not to hurt her. I

deepened the kiss. I wanted more. I could feel the thirst. My father cleared his throat and we jumpped and she blushed. "Now Miss

Elizabeth it seems like your fine. You can go." he told her. "You may call me Lizzy Dr. Cullen." she told him. "Alright then Lizzy. May i have a

word with my son alone, please?" He asked her. She looked back at me with sad eyes_." I dont want to leave you my love"_ i thought. I could

see she felt the same. 'I love you' she mouthed. I mouthed it back. We left the room leaving her alone.

* * *

Haha what do you think is going to say? hee hee

Review

i love this chapter!


	7. Authors note! Please read!

**For all my readers i am sorry that i am talking so long with this fan fic... I am trying to come up with some new things so if anyone has a good idea please write to me or review..**

**I am glad you all like it and i will update soon... **

**Please review!!**

**Oh and for all the confusion**

**1. Edward and Bella are dating but this is not their story**

**2. Noah is Edwards brother who is a year older and died in 1917**

**So they are both 17**

**3. Elizabeth thinks she is Bella cousin... She is her cousin now in her new life but she is her great Aunt from way back there!**

**4. Edward doesnt remember Lizzy at this point in time**

**5. Lizzy and Noah have always been lovers**

**6. Noah can read minds just like edward They have silent conversations**

**7. Lizzy is a witch**

**Her powers- Mind reading, Shelid, move things with her mind, all things witches can do like spells and stuff, and transfer most of her life energy to someone else(she would have a little left)**


	8. The Rush

The Rush

**NOV**

Carlisle and i walked out of the door to his office. I didnt want to leave my Lizzy. I mean i just got her back after all these years. Carlisle

sat down in his chair at his desk and waved a hand to the chair across from him. I sat down already knowing what the conversation was

going to be about but i let it happen anyway. "Noah, we need to talk about this swan girl." He said as he was shifting in his chair. "What

about her?" i asked. "You already know what about her. But i will say it anyway, For our families sake you need to leave her be. She is our

enemy Noah not our friend-" I cut him off "You of all people should know not to judge people by what they are but by who they are! I

have already lost her once, I've watched her die Carlisle i will not lose her again!" I yelled at him. His face was full of shock. I have never

raised my voice at him. I was always greatful for what he has done for me but this... this is too much. "Why? Why are you risking so much

for this girl?" He asked me with a slight smile on his face. "Because i love her Carlisle. I have always loved her and through all these years

i wanted to be with her and keap her alive in my memories. Carlisle i will not let you take her away from me." I spilled. "I have never been

more proud of you that i am now son. I have been waiting for the day you spoke up about what you believe in and today you finally did."

He said. I was really confused. "What are you saying?" I asked. "Im saying that i will not stop you. I see how much you love her. I will get

to know her. Bring her to our home sunday and we'll meet her and Bella since Edward is bringing her over." he said. I was in shock.

EPV

Noah walked away with Dr. Cullen. I wanted so badly to chase after him and tell him to stay with me but i couldnt. His touch has left my

skin burning and wanting more. Im in love with Noah, But theres a part that scares me... its the vampire in him that thirst for my blood. I

got all my stuff and walked out the hospital and in my car and drove home thinking about that kiss. When i got home i went up to bells

room to see what she was up there and there was Edward Cullen. I looked at Bella and she blushed. "Hey Lizzy, i didnt know you was

home. Edward was just studying with me."she said. "No its okay. Im just going to go to my room now." i said. "Bye Elizabeth." Edward

said. "Bye Edward." i said back. of corse i knew Edward and bella was together kinda. I took my shower and went to bed dreaming of

Noah.

NPV

Why am i doing this again? I sgouldnt be doing this. I am now on a tree outside my Lizzys house. She looks so beautiful. I wonder... yes

the window is open. I snuck in her room and sat at the edge of her bed watching her sleep. "Noah." she called. I froze. Did she know i

was here? "Mmmm Noah." she said as she moved around in her bed still sleeping. She was dreaming of me. I love this wreched girl too

much. "Noah, Noah i love you. Dont go." She said. If my heart could beat it would be beating rapidly now. Tomorrow i will ask her to meet

my family.

EPV

I woke up early the next morning got a shower and got dressed. By the time i was done there was a knock on my door. "Good morning

beautiful." Noah stood in my doorway. He leaned down and kissed me. I nearly fell out on the floor. "We need to talk about some things

my love." he said. "Yes?" i asked confused. "Well for one how are you even alive? Two how do you remember eveything?" he asked.

"Okay, When you touched my hand everthing came back to me. You brought me back my Noah. And the commettie which is the head of

the witches sent me to be reborn. They said i had too much ahead of me, that i was gonna make a difference in the world. And well here i

am." I smiled. He smiled back. "So you said two things what was the third?" i asked. His smile got wider. "Would you like to meet my

family?" he asked. "Yes, i would love to! But what if they dont like me because im a witch?" i asked. "My love they will love you." He told

me.

* * *

Review!!

I hoped you liked this one!!!!


	9. Meeting the Family

Meeting the Family

EPV

I woke up excited. Today was sunday and i was meeting Noahs parents. I got a shower, got

dressed and did my hair. I wore a white dress shirt, dress jeans and sliver flats. I cooked eggs

talking to Chalie asking him about his day even though he doesnt like to talk much. Charlie got up

and answered the door. Hmmm i didnt hear a knock. "Um Elizabeth, some boy is here." Charlie

said looking a little worried. "Oh, hes here to meet you Charlie." i giggled. "This is noah, my

boyfriend, Noah this is my wonderful uncle charlie that i told you about." I said. "Nice to meet you

Mr. Swan." Noah said with a grin. "You too Noah. So what brings you here today?" he asked. "I

want to ask you if it was alright if i took Lizzy to meet my parents?" he asked. "Sure, Im fine with

that." He said. i smiled. "Thanks Charlie." i said giving him a hug even though it was awkward for

him. Noah and i walked out of the house and got in my beautiful black mustang. My heart was

pounding and i knew he could hear. "Lizzy why are you so nervous. Is it because of the fact your

going to in a house full of vampires?" he asked with a grin on his face. My thoughts drifted. Did he

want me scared? "No, im scared they wont like me." i said with a blush. He snorted a laugh. "Your

scared not beacuse im taking you to a house full of vampires but that they wont approve of you?" I

blused more. "Yes, im scared that they might not want you to be with a witch." i said quietly. He

looked a little hurt for a second but he composed himself. "They would never do that my love.

They are happy bevause im are happy because i love you." he said to me in the most

calming beautiful voice. "I love you too, Noah" i replied. We pulled up to this beautiful white house.

It was amazing. The house was timeless, graceful, and probally a hundred years old. It was

painted a soft white and had three stories. The windows and doors were either part of the original

structure or a perfect restoration. The only car in sight besides mine was Bells. "Bella?" i asked

myself. Noah chuckled. "Do you like the house my love?" he asked me. "Yes, i love it. Its

beautiful!" i replied. He got out of my car and the next thing i knew he was opening my door. I

gasped and he chuckeled. "Its too easy to be myself around you my love." he said with a warm

smile on his face. I took his hand and he helped me out. I started to fix my hair. "You look

beautiful my love." he said. He grabbed my hand like it was the most natural thing. He opened the

front door for me. The inside was beautiful. It was bright, very open, and very large. This must

have originally several rooms, but he walls had been removed from most of the frst floor to create

such a wide space. The back, south- facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass. Beyond

the shade of the cendars, the lawn streached bare to the river. There was a beautiful curving stair

case. The walls, high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all different

shades of white. Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door were Noahs parents and

right by them was a beautiful grand piano that made my heart flutter. On the bench to the piano

sat Edward and Bella in shock. I waved to Bells and blushed as Noah kissed my forehead.

"Carlisle, Esme," Noahs voice broke the slience, "This is Elizabeth." he said smiling. "You are very

welcome Elizabeth." Carlisle stepped forward and raised his hand for me to shake. I took his hand

and shook it. "Its nice to see you again Dr. Cullen." i said. "Please call me Carlisle." he told me.

"Alright Carlisle." i said and smiled. Esme stepped forward to shake my hand. I took it too. "It is

very nice to meet you, Elisabeth." she said sweetly. "Thank you. I am very glad to meet you both."

i told them. "Noah! Lizzy!" she called out noahs and my nick name? She danced up to me and

gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Mmm, you smell good. I dont see how Noah can put up

with it since you are his singer." she said and i looked at Noah in shock. "Alice stop." Noah said.

Im not going to bring that up until later. "Anyways Lizzy." She started but i said the rest at the

same time that she said it. "We're going to be great friends" We both said. "Wow, can you see the

fature too?" she asked and i nodded. "Yay!" she said and hugged me tightly. I giggled. I already

love Alice to death. Jus then Jasper looked at me. "hello, Elizabeth." he said. "Hello, Jasper." i

said back. "And everyone please call me Lizzy." i smiled when they all agreed and laughed.

Rosalie burst out "Are we just going to pretend this is not dangerous?! Bellas a human, this thing

is a witch!" Bella gaspped. I looked down. I felt as if i was going to cry. I put my hands in my

jacked and debated if i was going to run out the house or not. "Rose that was uncalled for." Esme

said. "No Esme, shes right." i said about to burst into tears. Noah grabbed me and tried to sooth

me. "No its not me love." He said, "It not and i love you. Nothing will change that." he told me. "I

love you too." i said. Emmett looked at Rosealie badly and came over to me. "Hey, dont cry. Thats

just Rose. Shes just mean." he said. Noah whipped the tears from my eyes. I bulshed, i never cry

in front of people. I rubbed noahs chest and felt something hard. I pulled it out. I was a silver chain

with my ring on it. "You kept it?" i asked in shock. "Yes, it was all i had left of you." He smiled and

kissed my forehead. Rose stompped her foot and left out the room. Emmett followed. "You asked

me to keep it, it is one of the last things i remember." he said. "Oh Noah, how did they hurt you.

Was my spell not strong enough?" i asked myself. "What?" he asked. "With me last breath i sent

out a spell to not let them kill you. I wanted you to live a happy life." His eyes were full of shock.

"They bit me and hte moment they did they vanashed. But the venom got to me anyway." he said.

"Noah, im so sorry. I damned you to this life and i didnt even know it." i started to cry again. "Dont

cry because im happy in a way because i have my family and i have you." he said. Esme stepped

forward. "Im glad you did what you did. We have him now." she smiled. I looked at bella. "Isabella

Swan get over here." i smiled and she did. too. "Now why didnt you tell me?" i laughed. "Why didnt

i tell you? Why didnt you tell me?" We both laughed and hugged. "Im going to show Bella

aroundthe house." Edward said. I was admiring his piano. "You can play it if you want." Edward

said. "edward do you even remember me?" i asked. "Not until a few moments ago." he said. "Oh

okay." i looked back at noah. "Come sit me love." i said. I started to play the piano. "I love you." i

told him. "I love you too." he took my hand and kissed it. Alice walked in. "You play beautifully

Lizzy." she said to me then looked at Noah. "Theres going to be a thunder storm later this

evening!" he smiled widely. "Why are you smiling about a thunder storm?" i asked. "Silly Lizzy, its

the only time we can play baseball." Alice said. "Oh." i said but still was confused. "Ask Lizzy to

come!" Alice begged. Noah smiled. "Would you like to come Lizzy?" he asked. "Yes, i would." i

said and alice squeeled. "Yay! Im going to tell Edward now! Bye!" she said. "I think its about time i

bring you home. Enough time for you to ready and ill pick you up at 7." he said as we got into the

car. We pulled up at my house and he kissed me softly. "Ill be here at 7. I love you" he told me. "I

love you too" i walked in the house and went to go get ready. After i got ready i told charlie what

my plans were. "Baseball huh? I didnt know you were into that." he laughed. I laughed too. "Im

not, but i really like him. Alot." this made him laugh more. "Alright, just be careful." I nodded. "I

will." Just then there was a knock on the door. "That must be Noah." Charlie said. I went to the

door and open it. Noah looked handsome. He was smiling at me and i told him to come in. "Hello

Mr. Swan." he said. "Hello Noah, but call me Charlie." he said. "Alright Charlie." Noah smiled.

"Lizzy told me what you will be doing tonight." Charlie siad. "Ill keep her safe sr." Noah said.

"Alright, yall have fun." We got into Edwards silver volvo and drove off. We got into a clearing and

Noah opened my door. "We have to run love." he said. He put me on his back and started

running. I was dizzy when we stopped. He hugged me and told me he was sorry. I went and sat by

Bella while they played. Alice was a good pitcher and Edward and Noah was really good in the out

field. "STOP!" Alice yelled. My mind flickered to three vampires. NO! i thought. "Edward!" i yelled.

He came running to me. "Get Bella out of here." I said. "Its too late." Alice said. "Bella, Lizzy stay

behind us." Edward said.

* * *

Like it? Hate it?

Please review!


	10. The Man Known as James

**Memories Resurrected**

We did as we were told. I hid behind my Noah scared to death. I was more scared for his life than

my own. Bella hid behind Edward. I reach out and grab her hand giving it a tight squeez.

"It ok bells, itll all be over make any sudden movements." i say trying to keep us calm

"Did you see them leaving or harming us?" She asks with worry in her eyes.

"For right now i see them leaving but it can change, you know how my visions work." i say.

"I hope so." She says with a tight smile. I mentally count down until they here. 5,4,3,2,1

They emerge from the Forrest one by one looking beautiful like every other vampire there is

but the truth is two of the three vampires are evil. I can feel it. I know they are. Noah put his arm

around my waist and Edward did Bella. I look forward and act like nothing is wrong hoping they

don't see.

"We thought we heard a game." one of them said "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." he

guestered to the vampires beside him. James gave me a bad feeling.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Alice, Edward, Bella, Noah, and Elizabeth." he pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals. I felt in shock when he said mine and Bella's name.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone. "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd be certainly be interested another time. Are you planning on staying in the area long?

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for visitors like yourselves."

"Whats your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired.

"the Olympic range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent range near by. There is another like us in Alaska."

Laurent looked supprised. "Permanent? How do you manage that?" he asked curiously.

"why dont you come back to our home and we can tell you about it." Asked Carlisle

"We'll show you the way if you would like to run with us-- Emmett, Alice will you go with Bella and Edward to get the jeep?" He asked.

Just when we was turning the wind blew and James caught on to what we were. James went to attack us and Edward went into his protective stance.

"Whats this?" Laurent asked in surprise.

"they are with us." explained Carlisle

"But she is human." Laurent pointed at Bella "And she is a _witch._" he said it like it was a dirty word.

"Yes." Emmett said eying James. James finally spoke.

"Hmmm, well well well look who it is.. miss Elizabeth. Last time i checked you were dead and so was this fool" He pointed to Noah. I was in shock. How did he know who i was? There is something weird anout him. I don't like this.

"Ho- How do you know who i am?" i asked.

"I know you died. I know what killed you and who killed you." he smirked

"Who? Who did it? And how do you know who i am?" i asked again. He started to approach me. Noah standing in front of me about to rip his head off.

"I know because i was the one who killed you." he told me.

* * *

Like it? Hate it?

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Memories Resurrected

**Hey you all!!! I am so sorry i haven't written on this story in awhile!!! I've just been so busy with school and such!!! Thank you all my reviewers... Yall are the bestest lol... And i big thanks to Lil Nizzer for helping me when i had my writers block so in this chapter the credit goes to both of us!!! Thanks Lil Nizzer!!!!!**

_James finally spoke._

_"Hmmm, well well well look who it is.. miss Elizabeth. Last time i checked you were dead and so was this fool" He pointed to Noah. I was in shock. How did he know who i was? There is something weird about him. I don't like this._

_"Ho- How do you know who i am?" i asked._

_"I know you died. I know what killed you and who killed you." he smirked_

_"Who? Who did it? And how do you know who i am?" i asked again. He started to approach me. Noah standing in front of me about to rip his head off._

_"I know because i was the one who killed you." he told me._

* * *

**Elizabeth Point of View**

"How-What- Why did you kill me?" _Why do i not remember this. What is wrong with me?!?!_

"Awww. Did little ole Lizzy lose her memory?" James snorted a laugh. "Hmmmm, lets see if this will jog your memory." He laughed and then roughly grabbed my arm and kissed me. Noah leaped forward and i stopped him dead in his tracks. I put a spell on him for right now that he couldn't attack him. I want to remember. My memories fludded back

* * *

_My family was one of the wealthiest families besides the Masons. I was walking in along side the road not caring if i got my new dress dirty or not. Who cares? I never really cared about dresses or anything like it. Money didn't mean a thing to me. I didn't hear the horse as he gulped along side me._

_"Hello miss, Are you alright? Do you need a ride my lady?" The man asked. "My name is Noah Mason." He sounded young. I finally looked up and I saw the most handsome blond-haired, Green-eyed angel next to me. I felt as if i was going to faint. He was beautiful in so many ways. _

_"Uh miss?" He asked again. I was lost in his beautiful eyes. He was already off his horse and looking at me worriedly._

_"Oh i am so sorry, sir." I said, blushing. "I was-- I didn't mean to ignore you i was just kind of lost there for a minute. I am a stupid girl. I am so sorry for being so rude." I said. I felt as if my heart was pounding out of my chest. He chuckled._

_"Miss, It is alright, You are not stupid i just startled you is all." He smiled a beautiful crooked smile at me. _

_"My name is Elizabeth Swan." I told him returning the smile. Mine was not breath taking like his._

_"It is a pleasure, Miss Elizabeth." He was just amazing._

_"You may call me Lizzy. I like that name better." I told him blushing._

_"Well it is a pleasure meeting you Miss Lizzy." My name sounded beautiful the way he said it. I think im falling in love._

_"Just Lizzy, dear Noah." I giggled._

_"Could i escort you home then, Lizzy?" He asked and his beautiful eyes lit up when i agreed. Noah and I had be together ever since. _

_Until that night........._

_We were at the 100 year ball and i was so excited. We danced and had a wonderful night._

_Noah stopped dancing with me and he asked me to go for a walk with him. _

_"Its so beautiful." I said talking about the house._

_"You know whats more beautiful than it?" Noah asked me._

_"No, what is?" I giggled. He made me so happy. He turned me to make me look in the mirror. I saw myself. I looked like a elegint young woman._

_"You My dear Lizzy." He whispered in my ear. A chill ran down my spine when he did._

_I needed to tell him what going on, what im hiding. He needs to know._

_"Noah, i have to tell you something i cant take not telling you." I hope he doesn't change his mind about me because of what i am. I love him. I couldn't take it. "But you must promise not to tell anyone even your brother Edward." I quickly added._

_"Anything for you my love." he told me kissing me on my hand. I blushed._

_"I am a witch. I am the last of my kind." I said looking at his expression. He was-- Calm?_

_I went on and explained how the vampires were my enemy and everything else._

_"I am sorry if you hate me for what i am." I started to cry. He whipped my tears tears away._

_"Nothing will ever change how i feel about you my dear Elizabeth." He told me and it made my heart swell with joy. He kissed me deeply._

_"I love you Noah Vance Mason" I told him. _

_"And i love you Elizabeth Nicole Swan" he told me. Then he looked down and blushed._

_"Lizzy, I was going to do this later but i can not wait any longer." He got on one knee and pulled out a beautiful ring. "Elizabeth Nicole Swan, I love you with all my heart. You are all that i want and more. I promise to love and cherish you always. Will You take my hand in marriage?" He was in the position until i told him my answer._

_"Yes, Noah. My Dear Noah, I will marry you." I started crying tears of joy when he put that ring on my finger then Noah Picked my up and swung me around kissing me, not caring who saw._

_A familiar voice startled us. "Maybe you should put the lady down, Mason." I looked over to see who it was..... James._

_"Why would i put my Fiancee down after she told me she would marry me?" He said with a happy tone in his voice._

_"Now Lizzy, what would your parents think about this? Tisk tisk tisk. I might have to tell them." He snorted a laugh. "They want you to marry me, not this idiot." He looked at me with a harsh look._

_"Noah is not an idiot. Do not call me Lizzy, It is Miss Swan to you. I would never marry you even if you were the last man on earth. I would still spit in you face and laugh." I said glaring at him._

_"Lizzy dear, you will marry me or suffer a horrible fate." He said looking pained_

_"Ha!" I snorted a laugh. "Like i believe that. Goodbye James." Noah and I walked away._

_I looked at Noah. "I can not believe he use to be your best friend." I started laughing._

_"He was a good friend, that is, until he met the beautiful Miss Elizabeth Swan." He smiled warmly at me. I rubbed his face for a long time just looking into his eyes._

_"I love you." I said knowing he would say it back. I just loved when he said it. _

_"I love you as well, Lizzy." He kissed me with all the passion he had._

_"Lets go for a walk in the woods to clear your head, my Lizzy." Noah suggested. I agreed._

_We were walking through the Forrest hand in hand and being very close to each other. I heard something and i got scared._

_"Noah?" I was so scared.  
_

_"Yes Love?" He looked at me._

_"I heard something." My voice cracked. He stopped walking and grabbed me and hugged me._

_"It is alright my love." It is most likely just the wind." He smiled. Just then a flash came out of no where._

_"See Swan, i told you you would suffer a horrible fate." James chuckled. "Awe are you scared we'll hurt you my lady?" His laugh grew even louder. He was a vampire and i didn't know. How stupid could i be? This is all my fault! Noah! He needs to get out of here!  
_

_"No, I just think you creatures are sick and twisted." I said trying to think of a way to get Noah out of here. Noah seemed to know what was going on. He was in a protective stance. I tried to push him back. Next think i knew there was a blow to my back. CRACK._

_Oh my god what just happened? Then there was pain. I looked down to see a large piece of tree was impaled into me. I struggled to breathe. Noah ran to where a was. He was crying. I wish i could get him out of here. _ _Noah!!! My Noah im sorry i failed you! __I thought to myself_

_"Don't leave me! Don't you dare think of letting go! You mean too much to me my love please don't go! I need you!" He sobbed._

_I pressed a weak hand to his cheek and kissed him one last time._

_"Noah my love i am so sorry. I love you with everything i have. I will always be yours." I said taking the ring off my tiny finger to give to him. "Keep this, It will remind you of me always." I told him struggling not to give into death._

_"I love you. Don't go."He cried. With my last breath I chanted a spell to not let them kill my beloved Noah. Then everything went Dark._

* * *

I returned from my memories to see James staring at me. I smacked him.

"You sick son of a bitch!" I screamed.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooooo? Whatcha think? =) hope yall like it!!!!!!!!! Please review cuz i need to know what yall think.... I just want at lease 3 more reviews before i continue.....  
**

**-- James'Baby75**


	12. Read

**Aright everone........**

**This is serious....**

**I am at the point of not writtin anymore cause people are**

**1. Writin horrible things about my stories**

**2. Not reviewing and it makes me think that no one likes my stories **

**When i get bad responces it makes me think people don't wanna read my stuff.... **

**Soooooo Do yall want me to keep writtin?**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**James'Baby75  
**


	13. Noah's Point of View

**Alright guys... I know you so wanna see what Noah is thinking right now!!!! Did you expect James to be the one to kill her? Or be Noah's ex-bestfriend? Hahahaha... Thank you all for commenting on this story i hope yall like this chapter.**

**Noah's Point of view**

When Lizzy and Alice had their visions i didn't expect everything to turn out like this. I didnt expect them to smell Lizzy and Bella. but as soon as the wind blew, they got a good smell of them and i read their thoughts i got in front of Lizzy to protect her. I will not loose her again.

"Whats this?" Laurent asked in surprise.

"they are with us." explained Carlisle

"But she is human." Laurent pointed at Bella "And she is a witch." he said it like it was a dirty word.

"Yes." Emmett said eying James. James finally spoke.

"Hmmm, well well well look who it is.. miss Elizabeth. Last time i checked you were dead and so was this fool" He said to Lizzy and then pointed at me. I dont remember much about my human life but i knew there was something there.

"Ho- How do you know who i am?" Lizzy studdered. I wanted to get her away from him but she kept walking closer to him.

"I know you died. I know what killed you and who killed you." he smirked. I wanted to rip his head off then.

"Who? Who did it? And how do you know who i am?" I got in front of her before he said it. I knew what he was going to say.

"I know because i was the one who killed you." He told her laughing.

Elizabeth's shield fell. She was right next to him.

"How-What- Why did you kill me?" She asked still scared. I could here her thoughts now. _Why do i not remember this. What is wrong with me?!?! _She though to herself.

"Awww. Did little ole Lizzy lose her memory?" James snorted a laugh. "Hmmmm, lets see if this will jog your memory." He laughed and then roughly grabbed her arm. I tried to get over to her but none of us could move. She put a spell on us. Then when i thought it couldnt get worse he kissed her roughly. _I want to kill him! _Elizabeth started having flash backs about us and how we met and how in love we where then but one really stuck with me. It was like my own memory came back but it was dimmed

* * *

_We were at the 100 year ball and she was so excited. We danced and had a wonderful night. I stopped dancing with Lizzy and asked her to go for a walk with me. _

_"Its so beautiful." She said talking about the house._

_"You know whats more beautiful than it?" I asked Her._

_"No, what is?" She giggled. She made me so happy. I turned her to make her look in the mirror. She looked at herself. She looked like a elegint, beautiful young woman._

_"You My dear Lizzy." I whispered in her ear. I could bee the bumps my breath made._

_She looked as if she was in a deep thought._

_"Noah, i have to tell you something i cant take not telling you." She paused. "But you must promise not to tell anyone even your brother Edward." She quickly added._

_"Anything for you my love." I told her kissing her on her hand. Trying to keep calm. She blushed._

_"I am a witch. I am the last of my kind." I knew this in my own little way so i was calm. I always knew her to be different. She went on about how vampires were her enemy and stuff like that._

_"I am sorry if you hate me for what i am." She started to cry. I whipped her tears tears away._

_"Nothing will ever change how i feel about you my dear Elizabeth." I told her kissing her deeply. She pulled away and looked into my eyes._

_"I love you Noah Vance Mason" She said. My heart almost leapped out of my chest._

_"And i love you Elizabeth Nicole Swan" I told her. I looked at my pocket where the ring i had gotten for her was. I blushed. Okay now or never Noah. I though to myself._

_"Lizzy, I was going to do this later but i can not wait any longer." I got down on one knee and pulled out her ring. "Elizabeth Nicole Swan, I love you with all my heart. You are all that i want and more. I promise to love and cherish you always. Will You take my hand in marriage?" I stilled in my position until she gave me an answer. _

_"Yes, Noah. My Dear Noah, I will marry you." She started crying tears of joy when i put that ring on her finger then i picked her up and swung the love of my life around kissing her, not caring who saw._

_A familiar voice startled us. "Maybe you should put the lady down, Mason." We looked over to see who it was..... James._

_"Why would i put my Fiancee down after she told me she would marry me?" I said with a happy tone in my voice._

_"Now Lizzy, what would your parents think about this? Tisk tisk tisk. I might have to tell them." He snorted a laugh. Our parents hated each other. We were rivals. "They want you to marry me, not this idiot." He looked at her with a harsh look._

_"Noah is not an idiot. Do not call me Lizzy, It is Miss Swan to you. I would never marry you even if you were the last man on earth. I would still spit in you face and laugh." She said glaring at him. Thats my Lizzy._

_"Lizzy dear, you will marry me or suffer a horrible fate." He said looking pained._

_"Ha!" Lizzy snorted a laugh. "Like i believe that. Goodbye James." I pulled Lizzy's arm and she and I walked away._

_She looked at me and said. "I can not believe he use to be your best friend." She and i started laughing._

_"He was a good friend, that is, until he met the beautiful Miss Elizabeth Swan." I smiled warmly at Her. She rubbed my face for a long time just looking into my eyes._

_I love you." She said knowing i would say it back._

_"I love you as well, Lizzy." I kissed her with all the passion i had._

_"Lets go for a walk in the woods to clear your head, my Lizzy." I suggested. She agreed._

_We were walking through the Forrest hand in hand and being very close to each other. She heard something and was scared._

_"Noah?" She said scared._

_"Yes Love?" I looked at her._

_"I heard something." Her voice cracked. I stopped walking and grabbed her and hugged Her._

_"It is alright my love." It is most likely just the wind." I smiled. Just then a flash came out of no where._

_"See Swan, i told you you would suffer a horrible fate." James chuckled. "Awe are you scared we'll hurt you my lady?" His laugh grew even louder. I was confused for a moment then i realized what he was.... A vampire. How did i not see. I looked to Lizzy thinking of a way to get her out of here then all of a sudden she got flung. CRACK._

_Oh my god Lizzy! I looked at her and she had a large piece of tree was impaled into her. No! i thought. I started crying. I ran to where she was. _

_"Don't leave me! Don't you dare think of letting go! You mean too much to me my love please don't go! I need you!" I sobbed. She pressed a weak hand to my cheek and kissed me one last time. _

_"Noah my love i am so sorry. I love you with everything i have. I will always be yours." She said taking the ring off her tiny finger to give to me. "Keep this, It will remind you of me always." She strugled to breathe._

_"I love you. Don't go." I cried. She smiled at me one last time and started to chant something. Then she was gone. _

_"LIZZY! NOOOOO!" I screamed. I looked over to see James laughing. _

_"Now. Hmmm. What do we do with you?" He cocked his head to the side and then like a flash of light his fangs were in my neck scuking my blood. He screamed and took off. I crawled to my Lizzy. I kissed her cheek and held her close, never wanting to part from her, and cried. The darkness took over me and for the next 72 hours i felt nothing but pain. When i awoke all i wanted was revenge._

* * *

I returned from my memories in time to see Lizzy smack the crap out of James.

"You sick son of a bitch!" She screamed. He smacked her back and she flew across the field.

"Lizzy!" I yelled and raced towards her. I picked her up and there was no blood but she was brusing. "Lizzy? Are you alright?" She looked up at me and nodded. I kept her in my arms not willing to let go.

Laurent stepped in. "James that is enough. Let us go." James snapped his head up and turned and walked away. His thoughts were: _Ill be back to hunt the human and the witch. _He smiled to himself as he walked away. I looked at Edward. He was about to rip his head off.

_I think we should get them away from Forks. _I told him in my head. He just nodded pulling Bella to the Jeep, as i carried Lizzy.

"I love you." I whispered to her.

"I love you too my Noah." She said back and i smiled. I put her next to Bella and buckled her up then got in the seat next to Edward. Bella was back there screaming about how Charlie would kill everyone if they were gone. Then she came up with a great idea that Lizzy liked. So Lizzy and Bella were going to go to Bella's moms in Arizona. That could work.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please Review!!!!!!! Im not updating util i see if people like it!!!! **

**--James'Baby75**


	14. Sadly Another Note

**I Am not sure i will be writing often**

**I am depressed because i just moved schools and left every1 **

**behind...**

**If you all really like my stories**

**and want me to continue**

**Then please comment so ill feel loved and i feel like yall like my stories**

**Thanks,**

**Jamie'sBlueEyedBaby**


	15. The Fight

**Hey guys.. I know its been awhile since i updated but i feel as if no one really wants to read this story... I really like it and its one of my favorites but i really need a lot more reviews! **

* * *

**Last chapter...**

_"You sick son of a bitch!" She screamed. He smacked her back and she flew across the field._

_"Lizzy!" I yelled and raced towards her. I picked her up and there was no blood but she was bruising. "Lizzy? Are you alright?" She looked up at me and nodded. I kept her in my arms not willing to let go._

_Laurent stepped in. "James that is enough. Let us go." James snapped his head up and turned and walked away. His thoughts were: Ill be back to hunt the human and the witch. He smiled to himself as he walked away. I looked at Edward. He was about to rip his head off._

_I think we should get them away from Forks. I told him in my head. He just nodded pulling Bella to the Jeep, as i carried Lizzy._

_"I love you." I whispered to her._

_"I love you too my Noah." She said back and i smiled. I put her next to Bella and buckled her up then got in the seat next to Edward. Bella was back there screaming about how Charlie would kill everyone if they were gone. Then she came up with a great idea that Lizzy liked. So Lizzy and Bella were going to go to Bella's moms in Arizona. That could work._

* * *

**Lizzy's point of view**

Bella came up with a really good plan and i really liked it. It got Edward to listen and go for it. Alright the plan is that Bella tells her father that she can not live in Forks anymore that she doesn't wanna be tied down like her mother was. It would break him, not that Bella wants to break him but we have to protect him! Then when she is all upset and goes to her truck i will tell Charlie that i will take care of her and watch over her so she wont be alone. Sounds like a good plan to me! We stopped in front of the house. Edward turned to Bella.

"You have fifteen minutes." He looked at her seriously and they talked for a few more seconds, then she got out of the car and headed to the house. I turned to Noah.

"I don't want to go without you." I told him. I saw sadness in his eyes for a split second, then he was back to being his strong self. I wish i had what he had.

"My dear, do not be sad. I will come for you, but first i have to make you safe." He grabbed my face looking me in the eyes. "I will not lose you again, Elizabeth." I started to tear up and he whipped my tears away. I kissed him and jumped out of the truck to help Bells.

"Dad, i don't want to be stuck here like mom was." Bella told her dad.

"Bella just sleep on it and see how you feel in the morning." He said back to her. I felt really bad. I went up the stairs and went to pack my stuff ignoring the conversation. I went to my dresser pulling out clothes. When i turned around Noah was right there helping me pack.

"Its going to be alright, my love." He told me trying to sooth me. At this moment i didn't feel a thing. I was numb from all the emotion earlier. I was done packing when i heard the last of the conversation.

"Charlie, just let me go." Bella said to her dad.  
It was the last thing Renee said to him before she when out the door. I felt sadness rush through me as Bella shut the fron door. I ran down the stairs. Charlie looked in shock.

"Hey Charlie, Its okay. I'm going to go with her to make sure she is okay. I am going to try to convince her that this isn't the right choice." His head snapped to me.

"Elizabeth Nicole Swan what the hell do you think your father would do if he knew i was letting this happen!" He raised his voice at me.

"Charlie, _I. Am. Not. Your. Daughter._ I am trying to make sure she is safe. Gosh just get off of my back!" I yelled in anger.

I got my stuff and ran out of the house in to my mustang. Noah was waiting.

"That was pretty bad." He said trying to calm me down.

"Yeah, worse than i thought it was going to be." I replied. We reached the Cullen house and the family was gathered up.

"So, whats going on?" I asked.

"Lizzy, you and Bella are going with Alice and Jasper." Carlisle said to me. I put mine and Bella's stuff in the car and waited. Rose was putting on some of my clothes and Esme was putting on some of Bella's. They got in Bella's truck and drove off. Noah grabbed me.

"Elizabeth, I will come for you i promise. I love you." He kissed me with all the passion he had.

"I love you too, Noah." I told him. "Promise you will come for me."

"I promise." He kissed me again before i jumped in the car and we drove off.

From here i do not know what awaits us....

* * *

**Okay!!! Did you like it? Or hate it? Please review!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks,**

**Jamie's Baby**


	16. Sooooo Sorry!

**My Authors Note**

I am soooooooo sorry for all my readers that think i have stopped writing. I just have been so overwhelmed with everything. I have been trying so hard to keep my grades up with the whole school changing thing. My boyfriend and I broke up a few months ago and we dated for two years and it was devastating for me, but the good thing is that we got back together.

I have been trying to update but haven't found the time. I am so stuck on what to do next so if you have any ideas please comment and tell me or message me please. I will take all that i can get. I really love this story and it is dear to my heart so please help me out!!

Also please read my other stories.

They are:

**My Best Friend's Wedding **

and

**The Tail of the Van Alens **

Please leave me comments. That would really make my day =D

I will update as soon as possible. Please leave me your ideas. It would be very helpful!

Thank you all so much!!

**-Lee Lee**


End file.
